


【翻译】我把你锁在门外， 你在墙上凿了个洞

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, deduction as foreplay, nearly resolved sexual tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock想知道John做过哪些白日梦，John的白日梦有些出人意料，但要实现起来也很容易。<br/>这个梦和性无关，也许吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 我把你锁在门外， 你在墙上凿了个洞

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Locked You Out; You Cut A Hole In The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386794) by [jesshelga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesshelga/pseuds/jesshelga). 



　    案子了结了，其结果比以往更让人心情纠结。整整一周都在马不停蹄地搜集证据，然后Sherlock进行了一番推理。根据这个推理，Lestrade探长和他的手下抓到了一个相貌极其平庸的银行职员。这个嫌犯诉说自己的婚姻如何无法让其欲望彻底得到满足——John永远也忘不了他说这个单词的语气，似乎接下来的所作所为是唯一合乎逻辑的解决之道……定期找妓女来实现他的幻想：从暴力伤害到大开杀戒，共有四名妇女惨遭杀害。他被报纸记者叫做 “新开膛手”，最终被捉拿归案。  
  
　　坐在回贝克街的出租车上，John考虑着给Sarah打电话，他想到她那里去踏踏实实地睡个好觉，梦也不要做一个。Sherlock则在一边默默地想心事，谁也看不出他在想什么。  
  
　　John正盘算着，Sherlock出人意料地开口说道：“John，你有没有什么没有实现过的幻想？某个你从来没有告诉过别人的幻想？”  
  
　　John大吃一惊，他先看了看出租车司机，那个司机似乎正一个劲地用蓝牙耳麦和别人聊天，没有听到他们的话。然后他把吃惊的表情转向Sherlock：“什么？”  
  
　　对John的“什么”的问话，Sherlock马上摆出一贯的招牌面孔。  
  
　　John又看了一眼出租车司机，咬着牙说道：“我不想现在讨论这个话题。”  
  
　　Sherlock翻了个白眼，以嘲弄的口吻说：“因为我们在出租车上？”  
  
　　“是的，而且如果我不先把自己放到浴室里用洗碗布洗一遍的话，还真怕摆脱不掉上周那件事的阴影了。”  
  
　　“鉴于你对色情刊物的口味一向很平庸，所以，John，我相当肯定你的幻想不会是肢解妓女之类的。”Sherlock把头转向车窗一边说道。  
  
　　“对于如何恭维别人，你确实还需要好好学习一下。”  
  
　　Sherlock用带笑的口吻说：“这一丝一毫也算不上是个恭维。”  
  
　　到了晚上，他们在公寓里各就各位以后——Sherlock搞他的腐烂实验，John沏茶做三明治——又提起了这个话题。  
  
　　“按我的理解，幻想是普通人内心世界里极其常见的一部分，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　“你有幻想吗？”John一边往面包上涂奶油奶酩一边问。  
  
　　“当然没有。太无聊了。”这个回答本在意料之内，但还是把John逗乐了。  
  
　　“你说的幻想，是指性幻想，还是指一般意义上的？”  
  
　　Sherlock放下镊子，摘掉护目镜，以一种好奇的眼光注视着John。“我觉得我们可以讨论‘一般意义上的’。”  
  
　　“你一定要强调指出我刚才说的话吗？”  
  
　　“别太过于敏感了，John。”  
  
　　两个人对视了一小会儿。然后John重新开始给面包涂奶油奶酪。  
  
　　John开始说话了，声音低沉，语调平稳。“我们吵架了，我大发脾气，需要出去走一走。可我不想去喝酒，不想看电影，也不想去找Stamford或Greg。我只想一个人呆着过一晚上，离贝克街远远的。所以我找了家旅馆住上一晚。看看电视，叫个外卖，睡觉……睡到半夜，我醒过来，看到你坐在房间里。你没有跟踪我，是靠推理发现我的行踪并找到我的。你给我讲了推理的过程，并且没有让我觉得自己太弱智。”  
  
　　他抬起眼睛，发现Sherlock 正以一种几乎可以称得上是惊奇的表情看着自己。“然后呢？”  
  
　　John开始放黄瓜片，眉头皱了起来。“然后是什么？我想，应该是回公寓吧。”  
  
　　“你没有生气？”  
  
　　“生什么气？”  
  
　　“在这个幻想里，你一心想着那天晚上要从我面前消失。我设法找到你住的房间，出现在你面前。你就这么简简单单地回家了？”  
  
　　John耸耸肩膀。“我想是这样的。”  
  
　　“你想？”  
  
　　“嗨！不是我在过于敏感。而是你在过于敏感了。”John咬了一口三明治，说道。  
  
　　他把一盘三明治推到Sherlock面前，后者不耐烦地摇摇头。“这根本没意义嘛”。  
  
　　“我想白日做梦本来就没意义。”  
  
　　Sherlock把护目镜从头上拿下来。“你是什么时候第一次有这种……幻想的？”  
  
　　John被逗乐了，他说：“Sherlock，如果你想给我当咨询师，那我要告诉你，我已经在别的地方预约过了。”  
  
　　“别想蒙混过关，John”。  
  
　　有心要打趣Sherlock的用词过于夸张，但Sherlock眼神里的严肃劲儿让John觉得还是把他想知道的告诉他为好。“我想这可以追溯到炸弹那件事，也就是我出去透口气那天把对面房子炸掉的那第一颗炸弹。”Sherlock目光锐利地扫了他一眼，言下之意是“你说‘出去透口气，实际上是想和Sarah睡觉，却压根没成’，”John对此作完全无视状。“也许是从游泳池那次开始有这个幻想的。如果一定要说有什么含义，应该是我对我们到最后总能找到彼此而感到安慰。”  
  
　　“我们在某次意义不明的吵架之后找到彼此？”Sherlock怀疑地追问。  
  
　　“我还因为这种事情的一再发生和可预见性感到安慰。”John嘟起嘴回答。  
  
　　第二天早晨，John因为前一天晚上意外地睡了个好觉而神清气爽。他正看着报纸，一杯茶突然戳到他眼跟前。“谢谢，”他一边说，一边把Sherlock的手推远些，把茶杯接过来。  
  
　　“我觉得应该按你的脚本测试一下，”Sherlock一副公事公办不容置疑的样子，但说话的语气让人觉得有些动机不良。John忐忑不安起来，他无法确定这个下意识的反应从何而起。  
  
　　John想到一个最合乎逻辑的反对理由，他问道：“但是……吵架怎么可能事先安排好呢？”  
  
　　“吵不吵架无所谓。今天晚上你看完无聊的足球节目就可以离开。我等到午夜时分再去找你。假定我要去两家你最喜欢的酒吧找你，给Lestrade 和 Stamford发短信打电话，那把这些事情做完应该正好是这个时间。”  
  
　　John想象了一下Sherlock短信骚扰他的两位同事，发现John并没有跟他们中任何一个人在一起时倍受打击的模样。“你没有把给我发短信打电话的时间算进去。”  
  
　　“你不会理我。你生气的时候总这样。”  
  
　　John试图再找个理由来反对，而且这让我感觉不舒服，好象我们是老夫老妻，正在给爱情生活找点情趣似的。这太荒唐了，因为我们的大部分时间都用于抓连环杀手了……并不是说我想把抓凶手当作性爱的前戏……我是说，这件事完全与性无关。而且，事实是……  
  
　　“John？”  
  
　　“恩？”  
  
　　“请你快点把内心独白念完，然后说同意，这样我就能干我的事去了。”  
  
　　John恼怒地叹了一口气后说：“你不能硬逼着我去进行幻想…白日…喔，该死的，脚本。”  
  
　　Sherlock一脸假笑，“那我就当你是同意了？”  
  
　　John朝他翻个白眼，喝了一口茶，说道：“行吧。快滚，让我看会儿报纸。”  
  
　　到了晚上，John看完《下一位足球明星》（也就是Sherlock所指的那个无聊的足球节目），拿起钱包和钥匙，转身看着Sherlock从厨房踱进起居室，走到乐谱架前，拿起小提琴。  
  
　　“那么，我就走啦，”John说道，杵在那里不动让他浑身不自在。  
  
　　Sherlock朝他扬起一根眉毛，然后举起琴弓。“你想不想让脚本更接近你原来的设想？”  
  
　　John有些好奇，但同时也做好了被惹毛的准备，他问道：“你什么意思？”  
  
　　“我删除了你的博客。”  
  
　　“……什么？”  
  
　　“删除了，你的，博客。”Sherlock每说一个单词，就用小提琴拉出一个欢快的音符来充当分隔符。  
  
　　“你在开玩笑。你是在开玩笑吧。”  
  
　　Sherlock依然一声不吭。  
  
　　这下John呆不下去了。他一把抓起外套，说道：“你没有。我知道，你不会的，就为了……，你不会的。如果你真的删除了，那希望你备份了。你不会想要我在你睡觉的时候把你掐死吧。”  
  
　　Sherlock转过身背对John，开始拉琴。  
  
　　John调整自己的呼吸，说道：“混蛋。他存心就是要气我，他知道怎么做。”他抬高嗓门，让Sherlock能听得见，“你知道怎么让我发火。”  
  
　　John重重地踩着楼梯下楼，习惯性地招了一辆出租坐进去。他想刚才真应该回到楼上抢回笔记本电脑。可又觉得Sherlock应该对这种可能性早有防备，他会把笔记本电脑藏起来，或拿去典当行典当，又或者作为假物证交给Lestrade探长。十分钟后他让出租车在一个地铁站门口停了下来，怒火中烧。  
  
　　John在金丝雀码头找到一家连锁旅馆，用真名住了下来。他本来想耍些小计策，但事实是，他好像在大脑的某个角落里听见Sherlock这么说，“你想用假名登记，但思来想去，你发现自己完全缺乏创意”  
  
　　办好入住手续，John马上去商务中心上网，确认Sherlock并没有把博客删除掉。他松了一口气，又惊又喜。然后去旅馆的餐厅吃早晚餐。  
  
　　一个人独自吃东西让他感觉很怪异。并不是说在餐馆里Sherlock总是和他一起吃，而是John在吃的时候，Sherlock几乎一刻也没有安静过。如果他安静下来，那就是他正在思考问题，而且会思考很长一段时间。John想好好看会儿报纸，但还是被其他顾客分散了注意力。餐厅中央的一张桌子旁围坐了一大家子人，吵吵闹闹，他很想知道Sherlock会对他们作出什么推理。至于那对情侣，表面看起来放松惬意、情意绵绵，可那个男人老是用紧张的目光四处张望，显得非常可疑（可能是个骗子。骗子总是很容易露出马脚）。还有那些来伦敦开会的人，筋疲力尽，对食物都提不起兴趣，更别提互相之间打招呼了。  
  
　　接下来，他去礼品店买了一包薯片、一本打折的Jeffrey Archer写的平装本小说和一张明信片。这张明信片尺寸大得出奇，纸质特别厚实，上面装饰性地印了一张伦敦眼的图片。然后他朝着旅馆走去，进入他住的房间。  
  
　　电视节目没啥看头，John一边斟酌着该在明信片的空格上写些什么，一边想着过会儿是去打斯诺克还是再看一遍《辛普森一家》。写“希望你也在这儿”，开个玩笑应该挺不错。房间里很安静，没有人配制有毒溶液，没有人让小提琴发出拉锯般的杂音，也没有人谈论有关盗窃或谋杀的复杂理论，可这种安静让他倍觉压抑无聊。不管怎么说，几个小时前他才见过Sherlock。他经常离开公寓去和女朋友共度周末，也曾出远门看望病人。为什么现在没和Sherlock在一起就让他觉得如此难以忍受？  
  
　　John不知道Sherlock查到哪里了，离他还有多远。他只知道，他吃火腿奶酪的时候，Sherlock就躲在那家餐厅门外。  
  
　　想到这个他心情好多了。他飞快地写上“希望你也在这里”，又加了一句“PS: 谢谢你没有删除博客，傻瓜。”他把明信片靠在书桌上的电话机旁，脱得只剩一件T恤和短裤，洗脸刷牙，接着他打消了去打斯诺克的念头，开始吃薯片。  
  
　　进一步考虑之后，他把鞋子放到走廊，让人给他擦鞋，并把多余的那张门卡放进左脚的鞋子里。与其说John相信，不如说他希望Sherlock用不着打碎玻璃窗或假冒警察就可以很方便地进来，省得到时候还得打电话给Lestrade 求他放人。  
  
　　John梦见他正在一个幽暗的地方游泳，他向Sherlock解释旅馆餐厅里的那个男人可能正在欺骗他的妻子或女友，Sherlock表情很古怪，问道：“John，你怎么知道的？”突然，他们又置身于一个谋杀现场，一个女人——更象是个女孩子——满身血迹，大块大块的皮肤都没有了。  
  
　　“是不够。我想是因为不满足。”John回答道，他摇摇头，试图把这个画面从他的眼前，从他的脑海中抹去。  
  
　　Sherlock握住了他的手。  
  
　　John睁开眼睛，发现Sherlock正坐在他身边的床沿上，手里拿着那张明信片翻来翻去。  
  
　　John揉了揉眼睛，大声地打了个呵欠，咕哝着说：“几点了？”  
  
　　“凌晨三点。这张明信片手感不错。”  
  
　　“哈，”John继续躺倒，看着Sherlock的侧影，沉吟着说，“你怎么会想到说，把我的博客给删除了？”]Sherlock洋洋得意地笑着说：“我想即使是我，也难免偶尔有个幻想。”  
  
　　John重重地呼了口气，真想朝着Sherlock的脑袋揍上一拳。“想不到你花了三个小时才找到我。”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头。  
  
　　“来吧，说说看。”John微笑着说。  
  
　　“假定你会出于习惯打辆出租，但一贯精打细算的天性让你不会跑长途。你会在某个地铁站门口下车，乘地铁到这个城市有大量商务游客的地区去，这些商务客来自国内而非国外，所以那里的住宿环境会很舒适、干净而又简朴。这个地区就是：金丝雀码头。”  
  
　　“我为什么不去盖维克机场或希思罗机场？”  
  
　　“乘地铁去太远了。为了给我增加难度，你也考虑过，但你得自己先跑完这么一段又无聊又拥挤的旅途才行。”  
  
　　“好吧。那你是怎么找到这家酒店的呢？”  
  
　　“连锁酒店的名称。价格不会太昂贵，也不会让你联想到让人郁闷的自己家。还要附设餐厅——尽管你在原来的场景中提到叫外卖，但进房间以前你可能会在外面消磨掉一些时间。餐厅是最能打发时间的地点。”  
  
　　“你怎么找到我的房间？”  
  
　　“在水池边上搞点事，紧急需要送毛巾过去，我乘机在旅馆登记系统瞄了一眼。你用自己的名字登记——顺便说下，很没有创意。”  
  
　　John闭上眼睛，把脸埋进床里，让自己松驰下来，“恩，看来我是在自欺欺人。”  
  
　　Sherlock的声音里带着一丝责备。“还要作弊，给我门卡。”  
  
　　John耸耸肩膀，好像又要睡过去了，但又睁开眼睛。“你怎么制造出一起‘紧急需要’……算了，我猜也猜得出来。”John想象着，要么是一间漩涡浴室，本来又整洁又干燥，突然发大水，毛巾也泡了汤；要么是一扇打开的窗，本来擦得很干净，突然布满了圈圈绒。  
  
　　Sherlock似笑非笑的表情让John知道自己猜得八九不离十。  
  
　　Sherlock继续转动着手里的明信片，John在想是否还能再睡个15分钟，就这样安静地过了一会儿。这时Sherlock说话了，“John？”  
  
　　“恩？”  
  
　　“既然你打算等我找到你就回公寓，你为什么还要脱衣服？”  
  
　　John猛地睁开眼睛，“你这话什么意思？”  
  
　　“如果你坚信我能找到你，我一到我们就会回公寓的话，你进房间以后为什么不把衣服留在身上？”  
  
　　John困惑地皱紧了眉头。“不知道。习惯性？为了舒服？”  
  
　　Sherlock撇了他一眼，脸上浮起一种怀疑甚至是紧张的表情。  
  
　　John甩开被子，挪到床边桌旁边，试图和Sherlock拉开一段距离，犹疑地开口，说得结结巴巴：“当然，当然你不会认为我是在……那个……”  
  
　　“如果你不提出问题，我就不能回答你，我没有办法回答……不过，如果你试图要表达的问题是，‘我是否认为你在计划引诱？’那么回答是……可能。”  
  
　　John觉得自己的脸红了，这让他很生气，于是他的脸就更红了。“引诱？就穿着一件灰色的破烂Ｔ恤，带着一身酸臭味？”  
  
　　Sherlock靠在床头板上，继续保持狮身人面像一样的姿势。“是的。你为什么要在刷牙以后再吃东西，John？我想你的牙医会在这个问题上说上一通大道理。”  
  
　　有那么一刻，John 想用那本并不打算真去读的平装本小说把他的室友拍死。“那谁在引诱你，Sherlock？很久以前我们在Angelo的餐馆里就讨论过这个问题了。我没有在追求你，主要是因为我是个直男，其次是因为我经常想暴揍你一顿，实际上我现在就想这样做。”  
  
　　Sherlock站起来，从那张并不宽大的床的另一边看着John，空气中似乎能听见危险的火花爆裂声。  
  
　　“你睡在床的一边，由于你通常都睡在床的正中间，这意味着你期待有人睡在另一边。你没有去洗澡。你晚上通常都会洗澡，这意味着你打算晚点再洗。为什么要晚点？也许你预计会再出点汗？没有打算自娱自乐的证据，你在这方面一向非常克制……”  
  
　　这句话打破了一点紧张气氛。“喔，我不是什么色情狂。我不必非得撸一把才能独自呆上几个小时。”  
  
　　Sherlock的推理本来让John气得头晕目眩，清醒点了以后才发现他已经至少整整后退了四步，基本上已经退到了房间最远端的角落里。Sherlock开始用很随意的姿态穿过屋子走过来，John脑子里突然蹦出一个单词：猎物。  
  
　　“今天晚上你花了多少时间来猜测我的进程？”Sherlock一边问一边时不时故意用明信片的一角敲击写字桌的桌面。房间里一片寂静，敲击声听上去就犹如枪声一般。  
  
　　“你真是自信得可以啊，”John努力想说得俏皮些，可一点用也没有。  
  
　　“没错，”Sherlock直截了当地回答道，“回答我的问题。”  
  
　　“没花多少时间。我确实……想过你会怎么看待餐厅以及餐厅里的人。我想象你会对他们做出哪些推理。”  
  
　　“幻想里又套着一个幻想。太无聊了。”  
  
　　“Sherlock，你非常……奇怪，比平常更奇怪，真的。我不知道还要怎么说我不想……恩，我不想要做任何事，但我特别不想要……”John斟酌着想用“伏击你”这个词，但这个词似乎有双重含义，他绝不能说，“……恩，我什么也不要，只要你能称心如意，天下太平就好。就像我一开始说的那样：和性无关，就是……白日梦一场。这就是结论。”John恨恨地在心里也说了一遍。同时，他把双臂抱在胸前，试图建立起一种信任的气氛，要知道一个人在只穿内裤的情况下体验信任可不容易。  
  
　　Sherlock走到离John还有三步路的地方停了下来，这点距离能让双方觉得安全而又体面，从头到脚地打量John。过了一会儿，他露出那种“此人通过检验”的笑容，说道：“很好。那我们回贝克街吧。”  
  
　　John不知道自己是应该大叫着扑上去杀人，还是应该松一口气摊倒在地。他想，或许还有第三个选项，那就是出奇不意地把Sherlock丢到床上，把舌头伸进Sherlock耳朵里，把他压在床上，折磨他，那是他罪有应得。  
  
　　折磨他吗？John看着Sherlock完美挺拔的身材、一尘不染的外套、衬衫和西裤，想象他在身体接触时扭动挣扎的样子，觉得自己快喘不过气了……  
  
　　该死。喂，快说点话，别再想下去了。  
  
　　当Sherlock用三根手指，像拎脏尿布似地拎起Archer的小说，朝John转过头来的时候，John已经完全镇定下来了。  
  
　　“你压根就不想看这书，那干嘛要买呢？”Sherlock半是生气半是嘲笑地问道。  
  
　　John把毛衣套到头上，扯了个谎，“我要看的。你知道，总有一天。”当我不想揣测你的心情是好还是坏的时候，当我不想对你跃跃欲试的时候，John在心里暗暗对自己这样说。  
  
　　Sherlock用眼角看着John穿好长裤，说道“那家餐厅是24小时营业的。”  
  
　　“是啊。”  
  
　　Sherlock没有说话，等着John自己做出判断。  
  
　　“你要去餐厅，卖弄一番给我看看。”  
  
　　Sherlock的脸上阴沉了下来。John想知道他穿裤子这一举动怎么会让Sherlock想到……算了，也许最好还是放到以后再去想吧。  
  
　　“好了，祝我生日快乐。走吧，你这个疯子。”


	2. 发现你睡在我身边；我还是觉得很孤单

**1、“我为什么需要你？”**  
  
原来Sherlock也会呕吐，就和普通人一样。  
  
作为一名医学专业人士，John本来不应该感到惊讶。可作为Sherlock的朋友，却不得不承认他还是在某种程度上感到震惊。更让他惊讶的是，Sherlock竟然没有推理出自己要吐这件事，所以，他吐到废纸篓里，而不是，上帝啊，象别人，特别是象John那样吐到马桶里。John被一阵呕吐的声音惊醒，猛地推开Sherlock的房门，发现他瘫在地上，两只手抱着垃圾桶的两端，大声地喘着粗气，淌着鼻涕。  
  
幸亏Lestrade很早就走了，John在心里暗暗这样对自己说。  
  
“没事的，没事的。”他轻拍Sherlock的后背，重复说道。回答他的，是Sherlock非常不体面的呕吐声。  
  
几分钟以后，Sherlock好像吐完了。他把垃圾桶推开，躺到地上，脸着地，呻吟起来。“这总是最糟糕的那部分，”他朝着地毯嘟哝着。  
  
“指什么？戒断反应？呕吐是最糟糕的反应？”  
  
“失去控制。不经大脑同意，身体就把所有令人难堪的过程和任务接管过去。”  
  
John把手从Sherlock的后背移到他的头发上，不停地抚摸着安慰他，同时心里有点忐忑不安。Sherlock一向心高气傲，随时可能因为这个动作对他大发脾气。  
  
“你不能一晚上都躺在地上，”Sherlock不说话，也不动，就这样过了好一阵儿。John放心了，说道。  
  
“为什么不能？”Sherlock用嘶哑的声音说。  
  
“我的腿都麻了。地毯会在你的脸上留下印子。”  
  
“唔。”Sherlock扭过脸，看着John，John的手还插在Sherlock头发里，不由得停顿了一下。“你把病人照顾得很舒服。”  
  
John皱起了眉毛。“瞧你臭成那样，不是在骗我吧。”  
  
“没有！”Sherlock长长地呻吟了一声，猛地开口说道，“别让我再叫了，我的横隔膜都在痛。”  
  
“没人让你叫。”John叹了口气，把手移到室友的肩胛骨中间，鼓励性地轻拍着说，“这样：你坐起来，喝一两口水，躺到床上去，想吐的时候尽可以下床来吐。我可以继续抚摸你的头发，希望这能让你睡着。”  
  
“现在你是在哄小孩儿吧，”Sherlock坐起来背靠着床垫嘟哝着说。  
  
“对不起。 我要把这个……”——指着脏兮兮的废纸篓——“拿出去。水拿好。别洒出来，因为我现在没空擦，地毯上会留下痕迹的。”  
  
“我知道脱水的后果，John。一个人就算没有医学博士学位也能理解，要平衡……”  
  
“行了，傻瓜。就这么……喝下去，好吗？”  
  
Sherlock猛地喝了一大口水，然后模仿碳酸饮料的广告，做出精神为之一振的动作。要不是真的非常滑稽可笑，John真会火冒三丈了。  
  
John把垃圾桶丢进水池里，倒进热水和大量的消毒液，非常希望自己能在HudSon太太起来做早餐以前把这些事情处理掉。他在水池下面另拿出一个桶，回到Sherlock的房间，发现房间的主人正蜷缩在床的左边，裹着被子瑟瑟发抖。  
  
“你还好吗？”John看着床的另一边说道。  
  
“会好的。”Sherlock边打着寒战边说。  
  
John在床的右边躺下来，说道：“也许你现在不想要我摸你的头发？”  
  
Sherlock用力地点点头，说道，“在一般人看来，如果我叫你躺在我身边，尽可能近地靠近我，直到我好起来，是给你添了很多麻烦，占据了你太多的时间。”  
  
John白了他一眼，站起来，拉开被子，躺进去，直到完全和Sherlock的后背贴在一起（还有臀部。John惊奇地发现，这并没有像他以为的那样让他不安……虽然他觉得，预测自己会不安到何种程度这件事本身就说明，是自己想得太多了。）他用一只胳膊搂住Sherlock，紧紧地抱住他，“这样怎么样？”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“你说的话的确很动听。你闻起来太臭了，就像星期天早上酒吧里的地板。”  
  
“John？”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“虽然我很高兴你正在打磨作家的必备工具，但还是请你发下善心，快闭嘴吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

  
John醒了，发现自己的脸正埋在Sherlock脖子的凹陷处，听见Hudson太太对着水池里散发着恶臭的垃圾桶大叫，“该死的混蛋!”  
  
  
  


  
  
**2、“抱歉，没有双人大床房给你们。”**  
  
当荒原上的混乱平息下来，John和Sherlock回到旅店已经是凌晨3点钟了。Sherlock在破案之后的那种心满意足让John羡慕不已，毕竟他没有在实验实里被吓到半死，也没有举枪置条狗于死地。他脱掉鞋子，坐在窗边的一把扶手椅上，打算先看一本De Mille写的旧小说，这是他从餐厅里的“取一留一”图书馆*(见注）里淘来的，然后再去看日出。  
  
“你曾经帮过我一个忙，”Sherlock凑近他的肩膀说道，“在一次不幸的药物戒断过程中。”  
  
John抬头看着他，他的眼角眉梢，他的肩膀身形，无一不暴露出这三天来他已经到了殚精竭虑，筋疲力尽的地步。“你还记得是吧？我还在跟Hudson太太保证不用她帮我们清理泡在水里呕吐物，你倒已经进浴室了。然后Mycroft出现了，而且……”  
  
“是的，‘而且’要帮我掩饰。”Sherlock把手放在椅背上，“有没有什么我可以……为你效劳的？”  
  
John胸腔中的某个地方感受到了一个奇怪的震动，让他联想到一颗炸弹击中了计划外的目标并四散开来。只不过Sherlock那够真实但也够勉强的善意不是从枪口射出来的，也不是故意要伤他的心。  
  
但不管怎样，还是伤到了他的心。John坐着，眼睛看着窗外，好一会儿没有说话也没有动。  
  
Sherlock把一只手放到他肩上，轻轻按着。“你还记得吗？在破了银行职员谋杀妓女的那个案子以后，你告诉我你要离开公寓的幻想。”  
  
John点了点头。  
  
“你说因为在下意识中知道我们总能找到彼此而感到安慰。”  
  
“是的。然后你就指责我费尽心思地计划勾引你。”John刻意让语调带上了一丝打趣的成份，以免触怒Sherlock或破坏Sherlock想要营造的善意气氛，不管这种善意究竟是什么。  
  
“可是……我并不认为我全错了。当我们准备离开酒店房间的时候，你的脸上确实出现了某种特别的表情。”  
  
“我？你才是那个趾高气昂地走过来，把几乎光着身子的我逼到角落里的人，你这个大变态。如果说谁想要有一腿……”Sherlock的嘴唇压到John的嘴唇上，把John还没有说出的玩笑话给堵了回去。Sherlock的吻角度很奇怪，因为他正半趴在扶手椅的椅背上。John尝到了茶的甜味和温度，他闭上眼睛，发现自己的心一片空白，波澜不惊。也许在一夜惊魂之后，他体内的肾上腺素已经全部用完。  
  
Sherlock离开John，转过头，坐到扶手上，在John耳边低语道，“你有时非常狡猾，即使是在潜意识里，”John不确定他的朋友指的到底是勾引那档事还是有关他们两人总能找到彼此的说法。他没有开口问，因为他正竭尽全力想着如何才能站起身来再吻一下，只是出于科学目的，只是为了搞明白究竟他的大脑是停止思考了，还是被吓傻了。  
  
但John发现自己似乎被钉在椅子上了。“这就是你回报我的方式？”  
  
“也许。可以吗？”  
  
“可……那，你……我被你搞糊涂了。”  
  
Sherlock脸上的表情似乎在说“这又不是什么新鲜玩意儿，对吗？”。尽管实际上John一个字也没有说出口， Sherlock还是回之以“闭嘴”两个字。然后John又叫了一声“Sherlock……”，虽然他不知道接下来自己想说什么或问什么。  
  
“唔，John？”  
  
“我们要干嘛？”  
  
“用一种比读间谍惊险小说更让人安慰的方式，把太阳升起以前的时间消磨掉。”John感觉有指尖轻轻划过他的喉咙，这个肌肤相亲的暗示，强烈地唤醒了John内心深处的身体欲望。  
  
John的喉头发紧，他艰难地做了个吞咽的动作，问道：“我以为‘消磨时间’不是你的领域？”  
  
Sherlock耸了一下肩膀。“‘不是我的领域’并不意味着我完全没有经验。当然，大部分我都忘了。那时我并不总是很清醒。”  
  
“为什么是现在？”  
  
Sherlock又耸耸了肩。“这应该不会让你引发某种情绪上或心理上的危机吧。”  
  
John觉得自己看上去一定像只猫头鹰了，双目圆睁，瞳孔放大。“我倒是确信这场谈话已经足以引起危机了。”  
  
Sherlock从椅子上滑到地上，就好像有人把他的骨架移走了一大半。John不知该如何应对。眼前的景象如此性感，足以让他血脉贲张，让他的分身斩露头角。  
  
“用手还是用嘴？”  
  
深沉而暧昧的男中音提出了这个问题。其言下之意，让John不由自主地把手移到腹股沟上往下按住。“Jesus”无法控制地脱口而出。  
  
“别这样，John，虽然我可以理解你的困惑。”Sherlock开始解开袖扣，把袖子往上卷。  
  
John死死咬着自己的下嘴唇，咬得自己都觉得疼了。他看出Sherlock正在耐心地等着他回答。“我……不……这个……”  
  
灵巧修长的手指和John自己的手指交织到一起，然后慢慢开始移动，隔着牛仔裤抚摩着John。John向后仰起头顶着椅背，闭上眼睛，把腿分开。  
  
John与其说是看见，不如说是感觉到Sherlock慢慢把身体挪到自己的两膝之间，解开他的裤子门襟，然后脱下了他的内裤。问题又来了。“用手还是用嘴？”John觉得自己的屁股都要痉挛了。  
  
“就……就用手。”John睁开眼睛，正好看到Sherlock舔了几下手掌。他又用牙齿咬住了下嘴唇，他想用疼痛感来告诉自己不是在做梦，疼痛应该可以让他在疯狂到来之前喊停。  
  
但这时Sherlock用手包住了他，John知道自己注定失败。他太硬了，太需要性爱和释放了。Sherlock舔自己手掌的画面，似乎就是一只充满了爱欲的马嚼子，像套马一样在心理上套牢了John，让他只能一动不动地听任Sherlock摆布，听任他用John自己的体液来补充已经挥发掉的唾液。  
  
Sherlock的目光离开手上的活计，向上看去。目光交织让John的手指不由地抓紧了椅子的扶手，以免自己向Sherlock的脸上看过去（John觉得Sherlock脸上的表情与其说是色迷迷，不如说有些恶狠狠的）。“氢，”John咬紧牙关。“氦，锂， 铍。”  
  
“元素周期表，John？ 现在你真的和我有一腿了。”Sherlock狡黠的笑容不知怎么让John产生了一较高下的冲动，他想把Sherlock猛地从背后推倒，挤压他，获得高潮，并喷射在他赤裸的肌肤上。  
  
“我快到了。”John说道。  
  
“我看出来了。你的脸和脖子已经发红。我能感觉到肌肉在收缩。你想要什么？”  
  
“是……你。我想要……”Sherlock的嘴唇覆盖住了John的龟头，后半段话被切断，化为呻吟。John高潮了，射进了他的（柏拉图式的，上帝啊，就在刚才，还是柏拉图式的）室友的喉咙里。  
  
Sherlock站起来向浴室走去，John听见他吐到水槽里，用水冲洗嘴巴。可以清晰地听见Sherlock拉开拉链，连着按了几次沐浴液（松木味的）瓶子的泵头。John用双手捂着脸，听着Sherlock套弄自己所发出的滑润的声音，听见他让自己很快到达了高潮。Sherlock一只手紧紧抓着水槽的边缘，发出三声闷哼，这声音激起了John残存的情欲冲动，他渐趋疲软的分身过了很长时间才退缩回去。  
  
John换上他在春天晚上睡觉时穿的连帽上衣和棉布睡裤，爬上床。尽管20分钟里发生了那么多的事情，但他毕竟累坏了，头一碰到枕头，就舒了口气，闭上眼睛。没过多久，S从浴室里出来，穿着一套类似的睡衣裤——只不过连帽变成了圆领，多了件睡袍——他没有上自己那张单人床，而是上了John的床，随随便便地把半边身子压在裹得严严实实的室友身上。  
  
“喔，”John半梦半醒地嘟哝了一声。  
  
Sherlock用左臂牢牢地搂住John的上半身，发出某种雄性动物心满意足时的哼哼声。  
  
John把头从枕头上抬起来，费力地睁开眼睛，看来未来几个小时里他是别想睡了。他字斟句酌地问道：“你让我睡不着了。你故意的，是吧？”  
  
Sherlock闭着眼睛，嘴角奇怪地扭动了一下，露出一种“我也无能为力”的表情。  
  
John深深地吸了口气，闭上眼睛，又加了一句：“你闻起来就像是地板清洁剂。”  
  
Sherlock咯咯一笑，“我得承认，我没想过免费的沐浴液会是个什么味道。”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————  
  
John在10点半醒了过来，精神抖擞，饥肠辘辘。Sherlock已经起床了，正在和Greg喝早茶。  
  
他们照常过日子，就好像什么也没有发生。

  
  
  
  
**3、“坠落之后”**

  
Sherlock重新出现在John的生活中之后，John百感交集——解脱、愤怒、更多的愤怒——但有一种感觉是他以前没有想到的，那就是思念。他俩几乎形影不离，整天在起居室里耳鬓厮磨，聊天，累了就小睡一会儿。但当他们退回各自的卧室后，John还是感受到了相思之苦。  
  
John瞧着床头柜上不停走着的钟，整整一个小时不能入睡。他试图数数，但没用。他就改去想些能让他的心平静下来的事情，可想到的却是乡村教堂里那座Sherlock的坟墓。那个地方很安静，没有城市的噪声——车流声、人流声、警报声——这让John惴惴不安，他不相信Sherlock能在那里得到永恒的安宁。  
  
想到这个，他离开卧室来到楼下。Sherlock卧室的门关着，他差点就想回头，到起居室去或返回卧室了。但他又是如此急切地想要看到Sherlock活得好好的正在睡觉，于是他走到门边，敲了敲门，等着里面的人回应。  
  
没有人回答。John小心翼翼地推开门，轻轻地叫了一声：“Sherlock？”  
  
Sherlock坐在床头，小提琴抱在胸前，一点没有睡觉的意思。  
  
“你好，John。”这让John从心底里回想起Sherlock归来后，第一眼看见他跟他说“你好”的样子，就好像他们刚刚经历了一次漫长而且完全没有必要的旅行，终于在机场行李处相逢了。  
  
“你好。”John靠在门框上，觉得自己像是遇难船只上的幸存者。  
  
他不知道Sherlock的床是否会是一艘救生艇。  
  
“睡不着？”  
  
“很明显这应该是由我来问你。”Sherlock微笑着说。他回来以后很少提问题。同样的，John也很少插科打诨。  
  
Sherlock把床右侧的被子拉开。John的呼吸变得粗重急促起来。  
  
然后，像往常一样，John半推半就地由着Sherlock把他带进疯狂得令人沮丧，但同时也是正确得令人兴奋的世界。  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
注： take one-leave one library: “取一留一”图书馆  这是我自己瞎翻的。我 google过，意思就是餐馆开个图书馆，来吃饭的主顾可以取走一本书，但也要留下一本书。这样总有书可以看。


End file.
